


A Collection of Poems

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short little poems I write up in my spare time... Master, Doctor, or Master/Doctor themed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Bored...
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
**The Sound of Drums**

_The drums are coming,_

_Beating on and on._

_Forever pounding in my mind,_

_Never turning off._

_This repeating beat of four,_

_Is calling me to start a war._

_Oh, they hurt, they hurt so much,_

_I'll do anything to make them stop._

_Please, Doctor, make them go-_

_Let me live in peace once more,_

_If I could only have a day_

_Without the sound of drums at play..._

_Forever on and on._

 

**The Doctor is Dying**

_The Doctor is dying,_

_He's fading away._

_The Master is coming_

_To pounce on his prey._

_The end is approaching,_

_It's almost the time,_

_Four beats will be drumming;_

_The Doctor will die._

* * *

_Don't know how many I'll write. It's hard to make DW poems on the spot.  
_   



End file.
